Wiglaf
Wiglaf is a fellow explorer who is first seen in the Windy Plains piloting a skyship clad in magenta and pink. When the player first approaches her, she will tell them that she has been expecting new explorers to venture out from Tharsis. She will then casually introduce herself towards your party and hope you can lend her a hand when adventuring out in the terrain. Personality She is quite friendly and wishes to keep a positive relationship with your guild. Unlike the player, she is not seen to be affiliated with any guild or faction and travels alone. Regardless, Wiglaf is outgoing and cheery woman as she ventures onward towards Yggdrasil. Exploration Aid After each greeting, Wiglaf will then prompt the request of rare items found in the respective land her and the player both occupy. This request is purely optional but Wiglaf will urge the player to keep an eye out for the rare item and if the player does come across it, she shall reward them. If the player obtains the item she requests of, she will reward them of rare items that can equip onto their skyship or guild members. Additionally, as the player ventures closer to Yggdrasil, there will be instances where Wiglaf's airship will be seen to be drifting low onto a square of the map. Here, the player can assist her in battling stratum monsters and she will temporarily join in as a guest party member. Once the player defeats the monsters, she will express her gratitude by rewarding them with a rare item. This process can be repeated with no consequence and is useful if the player wishes to obtain multiple copies of the rare items. As the player advances through the game, the Outland Count will appoint Wiglaf and Kirjonen to accompany them in the Cloudy Stronghold. From there, both Wiglaf and Kirjonen become decoys for the watchful imperial skyships that protect the pathway to the Echoing Library. Despite their act as a decoy, if the player falls too close to an imperial airship that is chasing Wiglaf or Kirjonen, the imperial skyships will no longer chase them and pursue the player's skyship. During post-game, Wiglaf will accompany your guild as a guest party member if you choose to battle against the Storm Emperor in the Scarlet Pillars. During this battle, Wiglaf will have subclassed to be a Landsknecht, granting her skills to aid with the battle. It is only revealed after this battle that Wiglaf wants to prove her worth by slaying the Storm Emperor because her family, which consists of many brothers, have all been dragon slayers. She expresses her gratitude towards the player and strives to slay other dragons. Trivia * Datamining reveals that Wiglaf's skill distribution requires more skill points than what is normally attainable to achieve. * Because of Wiglaf's backstory of her family being dragon slayers, it is possible she is somehow related to Hrothgar and Wealh. Her tattoo is the same emblem from both siblings' armor and she has an ambiguous hair color, another trait shared with the siblings. * In the recent reveal of Etrian Odyssey X, Wiglaf is shown to make her comeback in the game. She is introduced as the "adventurer from the far ends of Tharsis" and her story for her reappearance is currently unknown. * By looking through the game's unused item data catalog, there is a code written for Wiglaf's equipped sword being listed an item that cannot be obtained by the player. Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Characters